National Jonah Flenderson Day I
National Jonah Flenderson Day I is the fifth episode of the first season of The Lenny Leggo Show and the fifth episode of the series overall. This episode is the first being based on National Jonah Flenderson Day, a fictitious holiday within the Lenny Leggo universe which is dedicated to celebrating Jonah Flenderson for, seemingly, no reason at all, other than out of pity for being unable to celebrate Halloween (this is because he keeps gaining weight increasingly every year from Halloween candy consumption). This episode is a remake of a Season 10 episode of the prototype incarnation of The Lenny Leggo Show, which was known as The Lenny Lego Show, which aired on October 31st 2015. It was released October 31st 2016 and received a TV-G rating. Synopsis National Jonah Flenderson Day I will primarily consist of a in-show historic film describing the origins of National Jonah Flenderson Day and how it came to be a real holiday. Plot The episode is divided into three main sections, described as follows. Introduction Following the traditional opening disclaimer (there is no theme song or prologue for this episode), Jonah Flenderson explains the main synopsis of what National Jonah Flenderson Day is and why he believes Jonah Flenderson Day is an important holiday. While at it, he goes on to explain that he suggest that it be a law that no person ever be unhappy on his holiday, reasoning that if the world were happier, even if "forced by law", that the world might be a better place (this scene is accompanied by snippets of building implosions and army tanks in action). Flenderson proceeds to, in "As Seen on TV" form, inform the viewers to purchase his "gift pack", recommended for anyone that celebrates National Jonah Flenderson Day. The "Starter's" gift pack comes with the following: * 1 pound of candy * An autographed picture of himself * Party poppers * Popcorn and popcorn bags * A piece of string that Flendrson had an intent for, but forgot what it was (he encourages consumers to come up with their own ideas for it instead) * A bag of red balloons * A bag of potato chips, with the flavor of chips selected at random as a mystery to the consumer. But then, Flenderson explains that for absolutely free, the consumer can upgrade to an "Enthusiasts Pack", which adds * Everything already included in the "Starter's" pack * An extra pound of candy * A set of pick up sticks (which only comes with four sticks) * Jonah's "National Jonah Flenderson Day: Hits!" CD * The the ability to choose the bag of potato chip's flavor (of which there are only three possibly flavors anyway, Nacho Cheese, Cool Ranch, and Salsa Verde Goritos). But this isn't all, Flenderson then offers the National Jonah Flenderson Day Turntable as a free offer for those who call (in the next ten seconds). However, when Flenderson goes to test it for the audience as demonstration, he remembers that the board is programmed to only work on October 31st, as so not to lose it's "Holidaic" value. The scene jumps forward to the 31st, where Jonah, unsuccessfully, tests it out. As a result, Flenderson offers a full refund for turntables that do not work properly (this is absurd, however, as the turntable is being offered for free as part of the limited deal). He concludes his message by providing calling and ordering information and displaying accepted credit cards and the phone number to call. Moments later, Jonah shows back up on screen and introduces the viewers to his film "National Jonah Flenderson Day: And how it Came to Be", a film that is a reenactment of how the holiday was created. The Film After a two minute opening credits sequence, Flenderson is seen passed out on the floor of his livingroom when his cousin, Martin Anderson, shows up on screen and demands he wake up. When he does, Martin reveals to Jonah that he's been asleep for two straight weeks, and that he ate so much candy from Halloween that he passed out. After weighing himself, Flenderson realizes that he has gained an entire 18 pounds from Halloween, and that Martin has kept a chart that shows his weight gain has only increased over the years. Concerned for Flenderson's health, Martin tells him that if he values his life and health, he is to stop celebrating Halloween at once. Troubled, Flenderson stands outside in his front lawn for the next three days to think, desperate to come up with a substitute for his beloved halloween tradition. Three days later, Martin goes to watch TV and tunes to The Morning Show! With Mr. Davis, and finds Jonah on the show. He tells his story to Mr. Davis (portrayed by Harvey Duncan in this reenactment) as to how he came up with his new holiday, National Jonah Flenderson Day, explaining that it is celebrated nearly the same way as Halloween. However, since the holiday is named after him, it will further compel Jonah to watch his limits, as if he happens to die from obesity, it would naturally turn National Jonah Flenderson Day from a day of celebration to a day of mourning. When playing his inspirational video, Flenderson gains a huge round of applause from the audience (which is actually just Lenny and Randy clapping and unenthusiastically cheering from off screen) and also gangs endorsement from several liberal celebrities as well as President Obama himself. The film ends with Lenny explaining that the holiday continues, even to present day, to gain more and more support. The final scene just before the end is an explosion, the "most accurate version of Martin's reaction to all of this". Conclusion As soon as the film ends, Jonah Flenderson re-appears and eggs the viewers to leave their offices while their boss isn't looking, go home, take a shower, call up all their friends and family, and celebrate National Jonah Flenderson Day. Cast * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson * Martin Anderson * Harvey Duncan * Randy Stallone (does not actually appear, but instead he is heard off screen) * Mr. Sun (referred to in the episode and cameos during the credits) Themes The episode, as well as National Jonah Flenderson Day in general, heavily satires the liberal political stance and ideals, political correctness, and left wing politics in general. The idea of National Jonah Flenderson Day's origins resulting from Flenderson's "personal weakness" (in actuality his obesity), and receiving tons of support because of it, touches on the mindset of liberal America, such as acceptance of ignorance and self-denial disguised as who a person "really is". The episode also satires "As seen on TV" commercials, mostly for their, at times, blatant attempts at customer deception, such as requirement to pay shipping and handling, which is never included in the displayed price of a given product, as well as their downright uselessness. Production The episode went into production on September 20th and is currently in production simultaneously along with Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday. On October 8th, the rough draft of the script was completed. Audio recording is set to begin on October 9th following revisions. After two revisions, totaling three drafts of the scrip. audio recording actually began on October 10. The audio recording for the "rough" file (the complete reading of the script) was conducted in only 36 minutes, the shortest amount of time ever for a rough file recording for the show, so far. By October 14th, the episode's audio had already been assembled (where the rough file is cut and edited into what will form the episode's final cut). The episode will likely be produced rather quickly, mainly because for most of the episode, Jonah Flenderson will be the only character on screen, so animation will be rather quick. Furthermore, a majority of the backdrops required for the episode already exist, so time needed on creating new ones will be minimal, if this is even necessary at all. On October 18th 2016, it was confirmed that the first 8 and a half minutes of footage was completed. On October 26th 2016, at 12:20AM, rendering began on the final sequence that required rendering, completing the episode. At five days prior to its release date, it remains the earliest completed episode of the series in relation to it's release date. The "film" portion of the episode was rendered to 30 frames per second, as opposed to the show's 60 frames per second standard. Also, it was animated in the 4:3 aspect ratio, since it was stylized to be presented as a retro, black and white film. Despite this aspect ratio, however, these scenes were still rendered to 1080HP. The sequences were originally rendered to 480p at one point, however, this was scrapped as it created complications with cropping. The rest of the episode retains its original 16:9 aspect ratio and the 60FPS frame rate. The "inspirational video" that Flenderson presents was created separately with Windows Movie Maker, and all the program's settings were left on their original defaults, as to capture Flenderson's extreme amateurish video editing skills. It was later dropped into Vegas Movie Studio after it was rendered in WMM. "Mistakes" Following review of the episode on October 30th, Aaron Cosby was not satisfied with the results: he felt that the episode was "too boring" and had too much "fluff talk" in it. To increase humor in the episode (as well as an attempt to build Flenderson's characteristics of amateur at best skills at pretty much everything he knows how to do), Cosby added several deliberate mistakes to the episode, both in the "introduction" and "film" sections. Here is a list of all the deliberate mistakes that take place in the episode. Pre Film (Introduction) * During many scenes of the introduction, we hear a lawn mower just outside of the house where the video is being shot, which is blatantly overheard on the audio track. This is meant to imply that Jonah has very poor judgement and should have simply waited for the lawnmower noise to stop prior to shooting, but, foolishly, didn't. At one point, after the lawnmower shuts off, we hear someone (presumably Martin), kicking the lawnmower and screaming in sheer anger and frustration, implying that the lawnmower just broke down. * There is another scene where a vacuum cleaner is heard off screen for a few seconds as well. * During one scene, there is a cut. Following this cut, there is a mysterious brown smudge that appears on the wall, which was not there prior. It is presently left unexplained what created this smug and how it got there. Film * The opening credits feature deliberate misspellings. At one point, the word "production" is misspelled as "prodiction". In addition, the word "film", is misspelled as "filn" as well. * Near the beginning of the film, a boom mic can be seen at the top of the screen for a few seconds. * At one point in the film, there is a blatantly obvious cut that takes place during a talk sequence, which takes place in a fade. The camera is set up at a different location in the room and Jonah and Martin are standing much farther apart. Also, a TV remote can be seen in the background, which was not there prior to the transition. * During the scene where Jonah stands outside, a modern day sports car drives by the camera, even though the film is stylized as an retro black and white film. NOTE: this one of only two "errors" in this list that were actually part of the original script, the rest were all added after episode review. * A bit later during the same scene, crew members, (presumably either Lenny or Martin), can be heard in the background. At one point we hear "This is so not going to make the final cut" (ironically, as this scene does indeed appear in the final cut) as well as "Oh God" (in response to one of Jonah's cheesy pieces of dialogue). A third comment, "43 takes and it's still awful", was recorded, but it was not included in the final cut. * During the (very poorly shot) "intro" of The Morning Show! With Mr. Davis, Jonah can be heard saying "go", before the background audio begins. This happens a second time at the end of this scene. * During the footage of what's supposed to be the show itself, the word "LIVE" in the top right corner is misspelled as "LIIVE". * The word "LIIVE" does not immediately re-appear after the "emo" video plays. * As there were in the introduction, there are also a few instances during the film, in particular during the morning show segment, where a lawn mower can be heard in the background. * There is another misspelled word during Jonah's video. The word "out" should be "our". * After Lenny and Randy supply their "cheering", they can be heard at the end making remarks such as "I kind of wanna go to bed" and "alright (very sarcastically)", which were not edited out in the film. This is the second of the two "errors" that were part of the original script. Other Easter Eggs * The opening credits of the film includes the following credit "Also special thanks to Lenny Leggo for setting his phone on a prison cell window ledge during one of Jonah Flenderson's previous arrests during one of the scenes in this filn (note the misspelled word)". This reveals that the scene were Jonah is shown in prison was actually shot during the events of Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson, when Flenderson was pulled over and arrested for driving without a license. * At the very end of the video, just seconds before the end credits, there is a safety disclaimer that appears for about three frames that states that Jonah Flenderson is not responsible for anyone that overeats, gangs obesity and dies while celebrating the holiday. Release The episode was October 31st 2016 at 7PM Eastern Time (6PM Central Time), which is the day that National Jonah Flenderson Day is acknowledged. Subsequent episodes that acknowledge National Jonah Flenderson Day will also be numbered, in roman numerals, after this one and will all be uploaded on the same day every year. The episode was originally set to be uploaded at a non-primetime release, at 2PM ET, however, delays resulted from errors resulted in the need to re-render certain sequences, causing it to be delayed to Prime Time anyhow (7PM ET). Link https://youtu.be/zUjilTcLDo4 Sequel National Jonah Flenderson Day II is set to be released October 31st 2017. Trivia * Despite heavily satiring liberal politics, Lenny Leggo Show creator Aaron Cosby does not identify as a conservative, but more-so an independent. * The footage of the buildings collapsing were, in actuality, staged demolitions. * The scene where Jonah Flenderson spins around on the turntable, and subsequently crashes into the camera, took over 1 hour to animate. * This is the first episode that does not feature the opening theme song or a prologue. * This is also the first episode that does not use closing credit images. Instead, it is the show's logo, with Mr. Sun in the background, which is seen throughout the credits. * This is also the first episode that was, theoretically, not fully edited in Vegas Movie Studio, since the "emo" video was created with Windows Movie Maker, and was also edited with all of the program's default settings. This was a stylistic choice as to show Flenderson's horrific editing skills. * Lastly, this is also the first episode where the credits are not in white: instead they are black. They were re-colored to black because white blended in with the background too much. * Lenny, the titular character of the show, has the least screen time of any character in this episode (this does not include Randy Stallone, who does not appear on screen at all and is only heard off screen): his screen time lasts for only 40 seconds. Goofs * There is a slight audio error during the film. However, this could easily be assumed to be an error on Flenderson's part, along with the rest of the film's intentional errors. * Jonah should never have been able to have been asleep for two weeks and survive, as this would require him to not drink any water for two weeks, which is not possible to do. It could be assumed that either: A, Jonah was exaggerating when he wrote the script, or B, he is literally capable of inhuman feats. * Martin should be sitting on the couch every time he is cut to while The Morning Show is on, but there is one scene where he is not. Again, it could just be assumed to be another mistake of Jonah's. * Beethoveen's 5th is listed in the credits under the music section, however, it is not used in this episode. It is actually leftover from the previous episode, Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday and was mistakenly not taken out of the credits. * Flenderson's video is referred to as the "evo" video:, it should say "emo" video instead (emo is short for emotional, a heavily used abbreviation used especially in the music industry). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:National Jonah Flenderson Day Category:Remakes Category:2016